


Sugar and Also Spice

by vivaglam



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaglam/pseuds/vivaglam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People often saw his mild manner as a lack of passion, and they were of course incorrect. Bing Lee was passionate about many things, and for the first time, he would finally get to indulge his passion for Jane Bennet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Also Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Remember in episode 95 when Lizzie mentioned Jane and Bing going to a fashion gala about a week after they moved? This takes place right after that gala.
> 
> Dedicated to snowgall on Tumblr, who requested some JING sexytimes.

The cab pulled up outside Jane’s apartment (or, rather, Jane’s friend’s apartment, where she was staying for now).

Bing got out to walk her to the door. Seeing her standing there, he had to catch his breath. Dressed in a shimmering gown, hair cascading down her shoulders, she looked for all the world like a goddess.

He leaned down to kiss her goodnight. Her lips tasted of vanilla and champagne, and as her mouth lingered on his, he found himself tracing the gentle curves with the tip of his tongue.

When they pulled apart, there was a heat to her eyes that he’d only seen a few times before, back at Netherfield when they had managed to steal some minutes alone. His hands would only just manage to acquaint themselves with the silk of her skin before they were interrupted by his sister or a member of the household staff.

“Bing,” she said breathlessly, her eyes soft and unfocused after their kiss. “I want to go home with you tonight.”

Bing fought the rising excitement in his chest and took her hand, leading her back to the cab.

  
  


They didn’t kiss in the elevator, but her fingers gently traced spirals in the palm of his hand, creating a sensation that had his heart thudding. Bing cursed himself for buying a condo so high up - the elevator ride seemed interminable.

Once inside, door firmly shut, Jane smiled seductively before pulling him down to her mouth, holding onto the lapels of his jacket. Bing was all too willing to oblige. He could feel her smile against his lips even as they kissed, and as she gently sucked his lower lip into her mouth, he felt a barrier inside him break. People often saw his mild manner as a lack of passion, and they were of course incorrect. Bing Lee was passionate about many things, and for the first time, he would finally get to indulge his passion for Jane Bennet.

He lifted her off the ground, her legs wrapping around his slim waist, his fingers gripping her hips through the thin silk of her dress. He tried not to stumble as her lips moved down his jawline to his neck, the sensation streaking its way down his body.

There was a gentle moonlit glow in bedroom as he set her down gently on top of the covers. Now that they were actually there, in his bedroom, Bing felt his hands shaking as he slowly undid the back of her dress, her body arching upwards. Her deft fingers made quick work of his jacket and shirt, tracing his chiseled abdomen before moving on to his pants.

Crawling under the sheets next to her, Bing kissed her, his hand tracing down her body before gently coaxing her thigh around his waist again. The scent of her skin enveloped him as he buried his face in her hair, leaving a fiery line of kisses along her collarbone before slipping the straps of her bra off her shoulders and then removing it completely.

He wanted to make her feel good. In his haze, he realized just how much he wanted to make her feel good, after making her feel bad for so long. He knew he couldn’t atone for the months he’d been away in just one night, but he sure as hell was going to try his best.

Her body arched again as his tongue traced the curve of breast as his fingers slipped into her lace panties, sliding in her wetness. There was a gentle keening sound coming from her throat, mixed with soft sighs, and as he kissed his way down her stomach, removing her panties, he thought he heard her say “Please.”

His mouth joined his fingers between her legs, and as he watched her moan and writhe softly at first and then more forcefully as she started to come, he thought he would never see anything more beautiful.

Afterward, as she lay there breathing hard, Jane looked as much a goddess as ever with her red hair fanned out over his pillows and her body wrapped in his bedsheet. He pulled her against him and kissed her, lovingly, tenderly.

As she recovered, their kisses became more urgent, and Bing felt her hand graze his abdomen again before sliding along his length. He was so hard that the sensation of her fingers was an acute pleasure-pain, and he knew in all likelihood that it wasn’t going to take much.

“Do you have something…?” she whispered breathlessly, her fingers never leaving his erection.

“In the drawer,” he managed to gasp.

She tore open the foil packet and gripped the base of his member delicately with one hand, and his hips jerked at the sensation of her hand rolling the condom down over it.

He rolled her underneath him, cradling her in his arms as he entered her. The sudden warmth and tightness threatened to undo him immediately, and he had to pause inside her before proceeding.

She was looking up at him, her gaze soft as she moaned with every thrust of his hips against hers. There was so much love, so much trust, in her eyes. He leaned down to kiss her mouth.

“I love you, Jane Bennet,” he whispered against her lips. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” she smiled.

Their words turned into unintelligible sounds of pleasure, and Bing pressed his face against her neck as he came, her moans echoing in his ears as well.

  
  
He held her afterward, his large arms wrapped gently around her from behind. As he drifted off to sleep, he felt the soft sensation of her fingers pressed firmly against his arm, as if to keep him there. If Jane Bennet wanted to keep him beside her now, there would be nothing that could ever tear him away again.

**Author's Note:**

> IMO, Jane isn't innocent/pure/asexual - I think she's just really careful about whom she expresses her sexuality to (and also when she chooses to express it - meaning, certainly not on Lizzie's videos). I think it just takes a very special guy.


End file.
